


Forgotten

by makinghistory



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Car Accident, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makinghistory/pseuds/makinghistory
Summary: Alexander and Thomas Jefferson are happily married. Alex is pregnant with his child, everything is perfect for the Jeffersons. They are ready to make happy memories together, but on a Friday morning that all changed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson were enemies at work. It was because of their opposite personalities and opinions. Then something happened between the two, it was quite surprising. No one saw it coming. They started dating, people first noticed it when they didn't argue pointlessly over a topic. Then it was the cabinet meetings, they actually tried to agree on something. What made it official was George, Lafayette, and James catching them feverishly kissing in the elevator. James was speechless, George finally understood, and Lafayette just laughed and congratulated his friends.

They came out and told all their friends, everyone was happy for them. Two years after that, Thomas proposed. He did it in Times Square on New Years, all of their friends were there watching. Alex said yes when the ball dropped, everyone shouted "happy new year" and the new fiancés were kissing.

The reception was beautiful and Thomas invited all of his friends and family. Alex had no family except for his friends, but he invites his half-brother he hasn't seen in a while. Sadly, his brother died in an accident two days before the wedding. Alex grieved for one day, at the wedding you can tell his eyes weren't as bright as they would be. But when Thomas started his vows, his eyes became brighter. He started tearing up at his husbands beautiful words.

Thomas promised to be there and protect him with his life. He promised to stay by his side and never leave him alone like his family did. He promised to feel the same way about Alex as time passed.

Alex promised to take care of himself more, so he wouldn't leave Thomas alone early. He promised to satisfy his Thomas needs. He promised to stay the same and never leave like Martha did.

Then they kissed.

It was quite an unforgettable moment, but things can always go forgotten.

Three years after their marriage, Alex is now one month pregnant with Thomas' children. He's expecting twins. They moved to a more suburban area in New York, but they still live near the city. The drive to their house is only about forty minutes, so they still live near their friends.

It was a normal morning, you wouldn't believe it ended in such a horrible way.

Alexander woke up to the sweet smell of pastries and coffee. He gets up rubbing his eyes, slipping on some slippers on his way out. On his way down the steps, he hears his husband's voice. He's talking-no wait-he's singing. It must be a southern song, the sweet little tune mixes well with his southern accent. He's decorating the pastries with icing, Alex takes a big whiff of the food. Apple pastries, Alex's favorite. His back is turned so Alex creeps behind him and wrap his arms around his waist. He giggles at the loud shriek that came from Thomas. He looks up at his husband, his face is a shade of red.

"Alex, that's not funny!" Thomas exclaims, putting down the icing to face his husband.

"Yes, it is," Alex argues, going to hug Thomas again burying his face into his chest.

"I hate you," Thomas says jokingly stroking some of Alex's loose strands of hair.

"I love you, too." Alex giggles and looking up at Thomas, his face is still present with the tinted red.

"Now go back to bed, it was supposed to be a breakfast in bed day." Alex smiles and stands on his tippy toes to kiss his husband, but Thomas stands on him so Alex can't reach.

Alex pouts at the situation, "that's not fair!" He whines.

"You can kiss me all you want upstairs." Alex eyes brighten at that and hurry up the steps. Before he could make it to his room, he notices the open door of the nursery. Alex decides to take a peek, recently he told Thomas about his pregnancy. Alex could never forget his reaction, a few days after Thomas started relocating things in his office. He wanted to make his office the nursery, Alex didn't want him to move everything because of the children. Thomas insisted, now his office is in another room. Alex loves the nursery, even though it's not finished. He steps into the big room, way too big for a child. There are a huge wooden crib and little shelves and pictures of animals. In the corner, is a changing table and there are small bins underneath. Alex's eyes move to the big picture of him and Thomas hanging up above the crib. He feels two warm strong arms wrap around him, tensing at the sudden feeling but relaxes after a few moments.

"I want to repaint the walls," Thomas starts.

"Yes, that would be nice. How about something light? Pastel colors." Alex suggests.

"I like that idea. How about a pastel purple?"

"Eww no. A pastel green would look better."

"I'm pretty sure my child would love purple more than green." Thomas challenges.

"Well I'm super sure that they will hate it, and they would love green."

"Green is such an ugly color."

Alex gasps, "no! Green is the color of nature and nature is so beautiful."

"You don't go outside, Alex." Thomas deadpans.

"True, but I look out the window and think 'damn, it's beautiful outside'."

Thomas laughs. "Sure, Alex." Alex turns around in Thomas' arms.

"Anyways, enough about baby colors. I have something to tell you," Alex starts nervously.

"What is it, baby? You can tell me anything." Thomas assures him.

"I'm actually having-" then a loud ringtone interrupts Alex.

"Sorry," Thomas answers the phone.

"Hello...yes, I am bit busy right now...but it's my off day...only for a few hours?...and I'll get paid extra?...okay, I'll be there sir....see you soon." Thomas hangs up the phone with a sigh looking down at his husband.

"Is there something wrong?" Alex asks.

"No, it's just George wants me to come in for James since he's sick." Alex visibly frowns.

"It's only for a few hours, sweetheart." Thomas pulls away from Alex and runs to their room to get ready. Alex follows his footsteps into their room, he notices the tray of pastries and lukewarm coffee. Thomas grabs one pastry and shoves it in his mouth, he notices the frown on Alex's face.

"Hey, it's okay. I'll be home before you know it, please don't be sad." Thomas tries to comfort his husband.

"I don't want you to leave. I wanted to spend a special day with you and only you," Alex says.

Thomas smiles and swoops down to kiss his husband. "I love you, Alexander."

"I love you too, Thomas."

"The rest of the pastries are yours, I have to go now. Tell me the news when I get home, okay babe?" Alex nods. Thomas leaves their bedroom, laptop in hand.

"Be careful," Alex calls.

"I will!"

That's when everything came crashing down.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments help me know if you like the story!


End file.
